


Easier Said Than Done

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War, F/M, Language, Loss of Memory, Reader Insert, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five minutes is an eternity when you've got a gun held against your former husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Said Than Done

Voices swirled around your head as you clutched a gun in either  
hand, pointing at your targets.

"Rogers has been compromised," Tony sighed into your earpiece. “His betrayal was subtle and deliberate"

Your hands shook, they never shook. It was either your nerves or exhaustion, either way this has to end. 

"Y/n, listen to me-" 

"No, you've been compromised Cap. By this.. This monster." You nodded the tip of your weapon at Bucky. 

. “By your words, Do we judge a monster on what they’ve done, or what we believe they’re capable of doing?" Steve spoke, one hand on his shield,  
the other, stretched toward  
you.

"Y/n, I'm on my way. " Tony gasped."He's shot... Rhodes is down. Do not engage."

Bucky moved out the corner of your eye,"Care to dance, Barnes?" You removed the safety, rubbing your finger on the trigger. 

"Captain, do not try to subtlety relate this to Banner. He -is broken!" You nodded toward Bucky, his scowl evident on his features, arm raised ready to fight.   
How come you hated him so much? What had he ever done to you? These were questions to answers he could not remember. 

You felt your eyes water.  
. "I’ve never seen good come out of the bad. It’s dangerous to expect" 

"But you did, it wasn't too long ago when you saw good in him,"   
Steves eyes switched from Bucky back to you. "Am I right?"

You swallowed hard  
"Times were... different." Sweat rolled down your temple, absorbing into the collar of your suit. 

"Don't let him fool you Y/n, hold on! I'm 5 Minutes Out." Tony spoke. 

Bucky noticed a hardness in your eyes, the blood running down your neck. Contemplating a swift hit to your temple ought to take you down.  
"Steve- lets get this over with. What are we waiting for?" He gritted. 

Steves eyes softened,   
"It's not that easy Buck -" 

"yeah 'buck', ol buddy ol.. Pal!" You cut in, "What are 'we' waiting on? I should just pull the triggers, right? Get this thing started? But you know what- it's really unfair for us to do a two on one, don't ya think? I'm not really in the mood for a soldier sandwich."

Steve let out a heavy sigh. 

A deep growl excaped Buckys throat.  
"It would be a pleasure Steve just let me shut this bitch up." Buckys metal arm whirled and flexed as he balled  
up his fists.

Steve put a hand out at Bucky," shit." 

 

"What. The. Fuck. Did you  
call me, soldier?" You were seeing  
red now, ofcourse things had changed  
between you three. Even facing down the barrel of a gun, specifically your guns, Bucky kept his cool demeanor. 

Bucky looked to Steve waiting for a signal. Steve shook his head turning toward him," Um yeah,  
That 'bitch' Buck? is your wife."

**Author's Note:**

> So whatdidya think? Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr   
> @the-tormented-writer


End file.
